Honeyside
Honeyside is a moderate-sized house located in the city of Riften. Any citizen who desires to become Thane of The Rift must purchase property within its realm, and Honeyside is the only property available for purchase by the Dragonborn. Notable Items With its exterior entry, tanning rack, cooking place, alchemy lab, and arcane enchanter, Honeyside can be a useful home for hunters and those who are interested in alchemy or enchanting. Also, Honeyside is one of two purchasable houses in a city in Skyrim that have exterior areas, (porch, dock, and garden), while the other is Solitude's Proudspire Manor. Acquisition Honeyside can only be acquired on the path to becoming a Thane of Riften. To achieve this, the Dragonborn must have good reputation with Riften citizens and have proven their worth to the Jarl. Below are the steps to acquiring Honeyside. Step One: Proving worth to the Jarl This can only be done via the Skooma Trade quest which starts by talking to an Argonian lady named Wujeeta in or near the Riften Fishery located at the docks outside of Riften. Wujeeta will want a healing potion in exchange for her talking. Once she has the potion, she will answer questions, giving information about the Skooma dealer that can be reported to the Jarl. After this, two other quests revolving around putting a stop to the Skooma trade will be received. If Wujeeta is intentionally killed by the Dragonborn during this quest, Honeyside and the title of Thane will no longer be available. Upon completion of this quest, the Jarl may begin the formalities of pronouncing the Dragonborn Thane of the Rift if the Dragonborn has a high enough reputation with the citizens of the Rift. Step Two: Building reputation An improved reputation with the Riften citizens can be attained by doing small tasks and miscellaneous quests for them. Usually, gaining full reputation in The Rift requires completing between four and five of the quests listed below, but this may vary. An indication that they have completed enough of these tasks will appear when the miscellaneous quests section prompts the Dragonborn to talk to the Jarl. At that point, select the first speaking prompt with the Jarl, and she will heartily congratulate the Dragonborn on their good deeds and offer the title of Thane, as soon as Honeyside has been purchased. :Riften Reputations Quests *Help Shadr - Talk to Sapphire in Riften *Help Svana Far-Shield - Talk to Indaryn, Bolli, Hofgrir Horse-Crusher in Riften *Help Harrald - Delivery from Balimund in Riften *Help Hafjorg - Delivery from Filnjar in Shor's Stone *Help Alessandra - Delivery to Andurs in Whiterun *Help Bolli - Delivery to Kleppr in Markarth *Help Wylandriah - Delivery from Ivarstead, Winterhold, & Windhelm *Help Talen-Jei - Find him three Flawless Amethysts *Help Marise Aravel - Find her five Ice Wraith Teeth *Help Ingun Black-Briar - Find her Deathbell (20), Nightshade (20), Nirnroot (20) *Help Madesi - Find him Gold Ore, Mammoth Tusk, and two Flawless Sapphires *Help Balimund - Find him ten Fire Salts *Help Snilf - Donation *Help Edda - Donation *Help Anuriel - Bounty Quests (Unlimited) *Help Dravin - Quest Dravin's Bow *Help Brand-Shei - Quest Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Help Mjoll the Lioness - Quest Grimsever *Help From-Deepest-Fathoms - Quest Unfathomable Depths Step 3: Purchasing Honeyside After enough reputation has been acquired, the Dragonborn can talk to the Jarl's Steward, Anuriel,or Hemming Black-Briar if the civil war quest-line was completed for the Imperials, who will offer to sell a house for 8,000 , but may be bought for as little as 5,000 . If one has at least 5,000 , the option of "I'll take it" will be available. Click on that, and she will take all of the Dragonborn's gold, up to 8,000 , and give them the key to Honeyside and the Riften Home Decorating Guide. She will then sell upgrades to the property. A list of upgrade options is as follows: *Bedroom furnishings (600 ) *Kitchen furnishings (500 ) *Alchemy Lab (1,000 ) *Enchanting Lab (1,000 ) *Garden (800 ) *Porch (400 ) *Children's Bedroom (250 )(to convert the Enchanting Lab to this costs 550 ) Honeyside is located on the Northwest corner of Riften. It can be reached from outside the city by following the path directly west of the Riften Stables. Advantages and disadvantages Advantages *Unlike Breezehome, it can be equipped with an Arcane Enchanter, weapon and shield displays, mannequins, and a four-space weapon rack. *Smithing facilities are at the Scorched Hammer a short distance away. *One of the Thieves Guild fences, Tonilia, is located in the Ragged Flagon (which requires a trip with three transitions to reach from the home). *For Thieves Guild members who have progressed far enough in its quest line, there is a Thief Cache barrel in the garden that regularly refills with useful items. *The two fish barrels that come with the porch update regularly and produce fish-related ingredients and food. *The exit to the porch is to outside of the Riften city walls, in Skyrim proper. Honeyside is the only house in a city that can be bought that has a direct exit to Skyrim. *The garden upgrade produces both alchemy ingredients and food items. There are also two chickens there, which provide meat and Petty souls (these chickens do not activate a bounty in the Rift if killed). *Storage is adequate, with a cupboard, a desk, a chest, a wardrobe, two end tables, and three barrels upstairs, while the storage downstairs consists of the housecarl's dresser, end table, and wardrobe, plus two mannequins. There are also two bookcases, one upstairs and one downstairs, with the top shelves occupied. (Adding items to the top shelf may cause the bookcase to not activate to allow reading or removing books.) *There is a basement, where the Alchemy Lab, Arcane Enchanter,or children's room and housecarl's room are located. The housecarl's room will be furnished after the Dragonborn becomes a Thane of Riften by talking to the Jarl after purchasing the home. *The Dragonborn's spouse can live in the house if asked. *There are fewer glitches associated with this house than others. Disadvantages *There is no smelter anywhere in the city. There is one nearby in Shor's Stone, however. *It's weapon plaques display weapons diagonally. Upgrades Item displays *Weapon Rack *Weapon Plaques *Mannequins *Four Bookshelves, (holding a total of 72 books) See Riften Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Gallery Honeyside_view.png|Honeyside Honeyside_rear_entrance.png|Rear Entrance Honeyside_porch.png|Porch Honeyside_bedroom.png|Bedroom Honeyside_kitchen.png|Kitchen Honeyside_garden.png|Garden Honeyside_alchemylab.png|Alchemy lab Honeyside_enchantingroom.png|Enchanter Honeyside - Child's Bedroom.png|The Arcane Enchanter is replaced with a Child's Bedroom Trivia *A knife and fork will be on the porch, after the upgrade has been purchased, that can be picked up and used as weapons. *With Hearthfire installed, children living at Honeyside may remark about Brynjolf being nice to them and Maramal inviting them to the temple. Bugs Current Bugs * There's a possibility of unable to buy the house, Even after doing "The Raid" and "Supply and Demand" quest. The cause to this bug is currently unknown. However, helping more people around Riften seems to help, if you haven't assisted any people yet. * When in Iona's room, Whirlwind Sprint towards the wall above the table will teleport the Dragonborn to the front door inside the house. (Still found after 1.3 patch) * The Dragonborn will be able to buy Honeyside, but not be named Thane. The quest "Return to Jarl" stays unfinished. Workaround: Visit the Jarl to complete the quest before entering Honeyside. Alternately, use console (Tilde, "~", Key by default) to type setstage FreeformRiftenThane 200. * If the children's bedroom is purchased from the Riften Steward after previously purchasing the enchanting room, the objects from the enchanting room may still be in the children's bedroom, the different objects become merged. * Bookshelf near the bed eats books and then locks up. Workaround: Reload the autosave from the time where the house was entered. * Some notes or letters placed in the bookshelf downstairs may be lost after activating the bookshelf. * Discovering Cragslane cavern and clearing it before starting the 'skooma trade' quests may lead to inability to complete the second quest that requires that this dungeon be cleared. * The Dragonborn cannot become a Thane of Riften once Maven Black-Briar is Jarl. This means if the house was purchased after she was made Jarl, no housecarl will be awarded and the room in the basement will remain empty. ('' Still found after Patch 1.5'') * If the Dragonborn tries to place a woodcutter's axe on the third slot from the left of the weapon rack, it will be dropped instead, though it will stay suspended in the air. It is able to be picked up again. Also the third slot seems to be inaccessible if there are certain weapons in the slots next to it, (war axe to the left or pickaxe to the right), while fine when other weapons, (daggers), were in those slots. *Some items stored on weapon racks and in chests are in red print and say steal instead of take. * The Weapon Plaques on the walls display all weapons diagonally. * In the basement in the area with the alchemy laboratory, there may be an invisible character. It cannot be seen, heard, harmed, or interacted with, but will block movement if walked into. It will also move around the room and push the Dragonborn around if they are standing in its path. Edit: It has been confirmed to be the Housecarl Iona. This is shown by slashing around randomly with a weapon (seemingly only melee weapons work), close enough to the invisible body, she will say, irritated, "Don't do that." With captions it is revealed to be Iona. * After purchasing, the miscellaneous quest to let the Jarl know the house was bought will not be open. * One of the weapon racks in the basement of the house may not store a weapon allowing storage of only three weapons on the rack. Officially Patched Bugs * Bookshelf near the bed eats books then locks. Workaround: either reload the Autosave from entering the house and try again or reload the picking up the books one at a time. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) * After installing Patch 1.2 for and the bookshelves in Honeyside can become unusable. Attempt to retrieve the books from the "Activate Bookshelf" menu, the books will be retrieved but the graphics are not updated and the menu cannot be accessed again, nor can the books there be moved or taken. If the books are removed manually, it will clear the space but after the first book is retrieved this way the "Activate Bookshelf" menu is inaccessible as well. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Riften Locations